Black Dragon
by Red Prophet
Summary: The Japanese government has been overthrown, street gangs are all the people have left. The Black Dragon’s reign is absolute, making their leader, Mariku Ishtal the most powerful person in Japan. The question here is: Is there anyone who can overthrow h
1. The Scheme

A/N: This fanfiction was made in response to a writer's challenge, posted by Schala85 in her story "The Prince of Valor". This, of course, in an AU fic which takes place in the future and the cast has absolutely no clue as to what their past lives in Ancient Egypt were, nor the powers of the Millennium Items. And for your entertainment Shadi shall give the disclaimer!

Shadi: Guess whos back? Back again! Shadi's back! Tell a friend! Oh uh...*cougs* Red Prophet does not own Yugioh, and I bet you're all very happy that she doesn't! 

....¬.¬;; Okay then... Shadi is having a bit of fun....Just to make things clear I'm going to post the names the characters will go by:

  
  


Yami Malik = Mariku Ishtal

  
  


Malik Ishtar = Malik Ishtal

  
  


Yami Bakura = Bakura

  


Yami Yuugi = Yami Mutoh

  
  


Joey Wheeler = Jounouchi Katsuya

  
  


Duke Devilin = Otogi (Heh ^^;;; I just prefer calling him by his last name)

  


Grandpa = Sugoroku Mutoh__

  


Note~ All the characters won't appear in the first chapter, so be patient!

  
  


Well with that said and done, please enjoy reading the fic!

  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"What exactly is this all about Mariku?" Malik asked his brother in a commanding tone, which he rarely used. Bakura and Otogi had long since fallen silent, and were awaiting the officials's answer to the question.

"Infiltration." came the one worded reply from Mariku's mouth, and a sly grin crossed his face, "The Tourniquet are going to be in for quite a surprise."

"The Tourniquet?!" Otogi stood up from his seat, his emerald eyes ablaze, "Why? This isn't a logical move for the Black Dragons!" 

  


Malik, Mariku, and Bakura stared dumfounded at Otogi's outburst. Otogi was generally more of a quiet, passive person, never had they seen this strong of a reaction from him before.

  


However, as instantly as Otogi's temper had flared it returned to normal, he'd realized what he had just said to the most powerful person in Japan, and instantly regretted it.

  


"Why?" Mariku said in a low tone, and narrowed his eyes, "You dare ask me why?" 

  


"I...I'm sorry sir I was just surprised. I never would have thought we'd decide to target the Tourniquet. Their leader...Yami he's supposed to be-"

  


"Enough!" Mariku roared, stopping Otogi's speech, causing him to turn his brilliant green eyes downward, strands of his ebony hair falling down onto his face. "I trust you'll let me explain now Otogi."

  


Malik mentally winced, his elder brother Mariku could be so harsh at times.

  


_That's propbably why he's the leader of the Black Dragons, and I'm merely a shadow in his presence. _Malik thought to himself, as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the wooden chair he was seated in.

  


"The Tourniquet now pose a great threat to us, they gave greatly increased in size and power in the last few years, their goal is to set up a new government for Japan, a Republic none the less. We cannot allow this to happen. And if that wasn't enough they have the power of the seven on 

their side as well."

  
  


"The seven?" Bakura asked, his dark brown eyes widening a bit; he was obviously intrigued. 

  
  
  


"Yes, the seven are mystical items of great power; or so that is what the ancient prophecy states.

The items themselves if wielded by the right people could bring the entire world to it's knees. And if the seven were ever united it very well could just as easily destroy it. This is why we need to get in, find out exactly what the seven items of power are, and procure them." Mariku finished sighing, and lifted a hand to his forehead.

  
  


Malik nodded at this, in this day and era it was hard to believe magic even existed once. People were to caught up in technological advances in weaponry and such.

  
  


But then again the Ishtal family had been in touch with ancient prophecies, belief in magic and, the afterlife since their origins were traced to Ancient Egypt.

  
  


Ironic actually, this was Mariku's downfall, people patronized him because of his constant support of the old ways of Ancient Egypt. People wouldn't accept there was such a thing as 'magic' until they witnessed it with their own eyes and the Ishtals had no way of doing so...that is until now.

  
  


"That's proposterous!" Otogi exclaimed clenching his hand into a fist of anger, "It's obciously some sort of hoax! A bloody trick none the less. Why put our lives on the line to do something like this?"

  
  


"Otogi I thought you knew better than to question my authority." Mariku said glaring at Otogi with icy purple eyes. "I trusted you enough to let you be in this room to hear what I have to say, so you will hold your tongue. Understood?"

  
  


Otogi paused to swallow, "Yes sir." Otogi said, he knew he couldn't risk anything else. To enrage Mariku was death.

  
  


_Why is Otogi so jumpy, he never acts like this. Could something be bothering him? _Malik mused silently to himself, while keeping his violet eyes trained on the floor.

"Now Bakura, Malik, and Otogi," Mariku said the last name with a hint of disgust, "you will pose as new Tourniquet recruits and get inside the building that way, of course this would be during the late afternoon. I and a few other members will create a distraction that evening, and by that time hopefully you'll have found about about the seven items of power. There aren't a lot of people guarding the warehouse, so they'll have to send all of their units on the defense to protect the items from us. During the distraction you are to obtain the items, and get the hell out of there."

  


Bakura nodded, ruffling his mane of white hair slightly, as he realized what had to be done, "This is why you wanted me to get the maps of that old warehouse in Domino then." This comment received a curt smirk of approval from Mariku.

  
  


"Yes exactly, that is where according, to what I've found out is where they're keeping the items of course," Mariku said, bearing a pleased look on his face. "However you three will not be going alone, there is one more person I'ld like to contact for me, her name is Rei Gomez, she should be some use to you."

  
  


_Rei Gomez...I've heard that name somewhere before, but I can't place an image with it._

  
  


"Go to the Oasis Bar tonight and ask around, she should be there. Tell her it's time to return the favor she's been owing to me."

  
  


"What?!" It was Bakura's turn to be taken by surprise, "A woman? You cannot be serious!"

  
  


To this Mariku chuckled, "I never thought you to be sexist Bakura."

  
  


"I'm not! It's just that well-"

  
  


"Never mind about that now, just find her, she'll know what needs to be done. Your are dismissed." Mariku said with a slight wave of his hand and the trio were escorted from the room.

  
  


"Do you think it wise to go through with this Mariku?" a figure said after emerging from the shadows that covered the room. "As Otogi has already stated, it's risky you don't know if this is just a trick to get you involved in something won't want to be a part of."

  


Mariku dismissed the cloaked man's statement with a grunt of disapproval, "I trust Malik with this, he of my blood after all, everything shall go fine. Have you not read of the prophecy my friend?"

  
  


"I know it as well as you do," the cloaked figure repeated with a flash of his crystalline blue eyes, "but I don't trust in this operation, it would be best to forget about this. For it shall not end well. You may think you have everything under control Mariku Ishtal, but you don't have knowledge of everything. Even the smallest bits and pieces of the puzzle matter in the end, and you my friend, have forsaken them."

  
  


"Is that a threat?" Mariku said in a malicious tone, and rose from his seat.

  
  


The cloaked figure held up his hands to create a pleading gesture, "A mere warning is all that I came to give, but I shall advise you to heed my words." the man finished, and as quickly as is appeared the figure vanished into the darkness.

  
  


"Damn that Shadi." Mariku mumbled to himself, and quickly grabbed his cloak, exiting the room in a huff.

  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


_Why does it always have to be this way? _

  
  


Malik thought to himself silently as he broke away from Otogi and Bakura and headed out of the building to his apartment.

  
  


_Must I always be only second best? I'm nothing more than a shadow of my brother; everyone constantly compares me to him. Malik your brother Mariku is just what we needed to get the Black Dragons off the ground he was a miracle, you should respect him more. How come people can't see me for who I am and not just see my brother?_

  
  


_They all think that I'm a pampered little nothing and I always get the easy assignments of Mariku because I'm related to him...but it isn't entirely that way._

  
  


Malik finished his thoughts as he took out his keys from his pocket and opened his apartment door revealing the slightly messy domain he lived in.

Everything nowadays was so complicated, ever since the Japanese government was overthrown street gangs were all that people had left; the only true way of living. But the Tourniquet had the idea of changing all of that setting up a Republic, which angered the many that were for Democracy, which included Mariku.

  
  


Funny Malik always thought his brother would prefer, perhaps a dictatorship.

  
  


Sometimes Malik himself wondered about what things would have been like if his father and elder sister were still alive. 

  


If it weren't for the accident that had claimed their lives so long ago, none of this would be happening now. Mariku wouldn't be in command of the Black Dragons, nor be the ruthless person leading had turned him into. And perhaps, through his sister Malik could have become closer to his father, being the one to lead the Black Dragons, and have the spotlight on himself. Malik mentally kicked himself as these arrays of thought entered his mind.

  
  


_No._

  
  


_That won't ever be._

  
  


_I shan't dwell on the past. I shall prove myself on my own! I'll show everyone that Mariku and I are two separate people, that despite our similar looks, we are absolutely nothing alike! And I can do this by gaining the items of power._

  
  


"The seven items of power." he mused to himself, and recalled the prophecy to his memory.

  


_The seven items of power _

_Shall be found by the dragons_

_In their darkest hour_

  


_However unseen by the fooled eye_

_The unfaithful servert_

_Shall be exposed as a spy_

  


_Great events shall be foreseen_

_By the oracle repaying debt_

_However no warning shall prevent the scheme_

_Of great tragedy and death_

  
  


_Death shall befall the jeweled_

_And awaken shall the shadow_

_To accept his rule_

  


_Avenge the fallen star the shadow shall_

_Risking all he has risen for_

_Only to loose it all_

  


_The ancient princess shall betray he lover_

_Forsaking her destiny _

_To help an unseen other_

  


_After all hope is lost_

_The shadow, now a storm of darkness_

_Finds another way to avenge the fallen star but at an obscene cost_


	2. Control

Shadi: Yes, believe it or not we're back again with another fun filled chapter....yippie *waves a flag*

  
  


Yes....Shadi is very very happy that he's here today...

  
  


Shadi: *coughs* Bull *coughs*

  
  


*death glares* Anyway, Yami Mau finally gets to make an appearance! YAY!!!! In this fic since her hikari...is non existent she'll just be known as 'Mau'

  
  


Shadi: Red Prophet owns jack squat. Mau belongs to Schala85. I, and the other members of the Yugioh cast don't belong to her either, which I'm sure we're all very happy about. All Red Prophet owns is the plot to this story, her little annoying character Rei, and the pizza she is eating right now ^_^

  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"You look so much more beautiful without it." A white-haired man said, as he sat himself down, and plucked the cigarette out of the woman's mouth, extinguishing it in the ash tray that sat upon the counter.

  
  


The woman tilted her head sideways, her dark red hair falling messy wisps around her face, "Since when do you get involved in your employees problems Mr. Crawford?"

  
  


"Since you began working here my dear." he replied in a thick surly tone, and wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders.

  
  


Pegasus J. Crawford was indeed a very cultured man, born in America, he started his own business, Industrial Illusions, and now starting a chain of bars in Japan.

  
  


Crawford was good looking man, his shoulder length platinum blonde hair was complemented by his fiery orange eyes which were now trained on the woman's face.

  
  


"Isn't it wrong to take favoritism among you employees?" The woman asked again, a small smile spread itself across her lips.

  
  


"But you are no regular employee madam, you are Rei Gomez expert weapon specialist, a mistress of illusion, and very talented in the art of the sword." Crawford said and planted a soft kiss on Rei's cheek, leaving her a bit startled.

  
  


Rei's golden eyes flashed, "That may be so, but you cannot treat me like this in public," she paused to push Crawford's arm off her shoulders, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to attend to." Rei finished, as she got up, and walked behind the bar tender's counter.

  
  


Crawford studied Rei as she pulled on her black apron, which read "Oasis" in delicate golden script on the front, and began waiting on the customers, a scowl engraved on her face.

  
  


He hadn't really meant to upset her, and felt a bit sorry that he had, he personally found Rei very alluring, and it was hard for him to control himself around her.

  
  


"I'll take a screwdriver," said a man who was ordering, "And hun, maybe you should try smiling a little more, it could help a bit."

  
  


To this Rei snapped, she grabbed the collar of the man's shirt, and glared at him with her intense golden eyes, "Do not, especially if you value your ass tell me to smile." and with that she pushed the man backwards, off the stool. His colleagues immediately snickered at this, but quieted quickly when Rei glanced their way.

  
  


Crawford found this immensely amusing, and chuckled lightly to himself, but was silenced when three figures entered through the doorway.

  
  


"I don't see why we have to work with this...girl" Bakura complained, his voice thick with annoyance. "There are only a few areas where I think women should emulate men, one of which is the handshaking department. Why can't a woman shake like a man? More than once, when a woman has offered her hand to me, I've felt like I was cranking the hell out a beautiful swan's neck-"

  
  


"Shut up Bakura, the last thing we need is your complaints." Malik said, scanning the contents of the bar. The moment they had stepped inside everything had grown eerily quiet, which meant everyone had heard Bakura's comment about 'female handshakes', and that was embarrassment enough for one day.

  
  


___So much for being unnoticed, everyone here is afraid of me, or rather they're just afraid that what they do might upset me, which in turn would upset Mariku. _ Malik thought to himself.

  
  


"We're looking for a Rei Gomez." Malik announced to the silent crowd, feeling thoroughly idiotic.

  
  


Every single head in the bar instinctively turned toward Rei who was currently mixing a drink, and not really paying attention to anyone else.

  
  


"As you were, it's no big deal." Rei said in a clear voice, and slowly everything started to come back to life in the bar.

  
  


_Well, it seems Rei here either know Mariku's very well to not be afraid of me, or she's just acting cocky and stupid._

  
  


Malik stopped for a moment to check out the girl's looks. Her pale complexion made her crimson colored hair stand out, her hair looked a bit messy to Malik, but the hair sprayed strands told him that every single strand was in place. Rei's golden eyes glanced upward every now and then, as if to check that her surroundings were still in check.__

  
  


Malik looked to Otogi and Bakura, before advancing to the bar tender's counter.

  
  


"Rei Gomez I presume?" Otogi asked as soon as he got up to the counter.

  
  


"Yes that would be me." Rei said, not looking even looking up. "Look I know what you've come to see me about is important but we cannot discuss this here. There are too many people about, which equals too many chances for us to be overheard. Give me a few minutes to call someone to take my shift and I'll be right with you."

  
  


Malik, Otogi, and Bakura threw glances at each other, before agreeing to wait.

  
  


Crawford knew something was up, obviously there was more to Rei Gomez than he previously thought. What on Earth could the Ishtals want with her?

  


_______________________________________________________________________

  


"Your first job." Kaiba began, "is to tell me what the seven are Yami."

  
  


"What seven?"

  
  


Kaiba picked up his gun and pointed it at Yami.

  
  


"Kill me and you'll wonder what the seven are." Yami said, his voice calm, unnerving.

  
  


"But at least I won't have to listen your smug voice lying to me," Kaiba said, allowing a smirk to slip across his face, "That would almost be a consolation."

  
  


"Tell me what you think you will be able to gain by killing be Kaiba." Yami's firm rang through the large room.

  
  


"Control." the brunette answered in a vile tone.

  
  


"Control over what Kaiba? You'll be found out, and you will be killed. Your money won't always protect you."

  
  


"Found out by whom?" Kaiba asked, sounding completely full of himself, "I could blame it on an assassin sent by Mariku."

  
  


"Mau would find out, in my chambers I've written a letter saying if I happened to die of suspicious causes, you would have murdered me."

  
  


"Who could possibly believe that garbage?" Kaiba sneered.

  
  


"Kaiba, you seem to be forgetting the only reason you're a part of the Tourniquet is because we need the funds. Everyone is completely aware of your resentment toward me, especially since some of your threats have been recorded. Once those are found, Seto Kaiba, nothing on Earth could possibly save you." 

  
  


Hesitantly Kaiba concealed his weapon inside of his coat once more, his icy blue eyes ablaze with rage and hatred.

  
  


For the umpteenth time he was proven to be below Yami.

  
  


"Leave Kaiba, and if this keeps up you'll be disowned by the Tourniquet." Yami ordered, and the reluctant Kaiba stormed out of the room the second Mau decided to come in.

  
  


"What was that about Yami? I heard Kaiba yelling?" Mau questioned, her gray eyes wide, she was obviously surprised. "Did he do anything to you?"

  
  


Yami let out a long sigh, "No nothing, everything is fine my moonlight." he answered, pulled Mau into a hug. "I want you to stay clear of Kaiba though, there's no telling what he'll try to do." 

  
  


Mau looked up at Yami, her gray eyes full of concern, "So something did happen."  


  


"Nothing you need to be concerned about though, not at the moment anyway." Yami answered, pulling Mau closer to him, inhaling the scent of her lavender hair.

  
  


"Yami please tell me what is going on, lately you've been keeping so much from me, I'm tired of all these secrets!"

  
  


Yami sensed the slight hint of pain in Mau's words.

  
  


"Trust me Mau, I'll explain everything in good time, right now it's too dangerous, especially with that blasted Kaiba around." Yami said, as he broke of the hug, and Mau turned herself so she was facing him.

  
  


"I know you want to protect me Yami, but I doubt it could be that dangerous?" Mau tried in a pleading voice, but judging from the look Yami gave her, he wasn't joking.

  
  


"Oh my moonlight, I'm so sorry about all of this-"

  
  


Yami was cut off in the middle of his sentence for Mau wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips.

  
  


Gently, he pulled away from the kiss, and reached up with one hand to stroke Mau's face., his fingers carefully tracing her perfect facial features.

  
  


"What was that for?" he mumbled, as he got lost in the stormy gray pools that were Mau's eyes.

  
  


"Do I really need a reason?" she answered, clinging to Yami, drowning in his touch, his body was hard against hers.

  
  


"I think I may have come at a bad time." a new voice rang out, and a figure emerged out of the darkness. "But I suppose all is for the best, I need to talk to both that occupy this room." 

  
  


"Who's there?" Yami growled angrily.

  
  


"I am known by many names," the figure then paused, "But I am known as Shadi to most. My purpose here shall prove most interesting for you both, for it regards the seven."


	3. Death

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I was unable to access a computer for the longest ;_; But from now on I'll be updating weekly =^_^=

  
  


Shadi: Oh great...

  
  


In this chapter....there is a tiny tiny bit of violence that I included, and when my friend read over it, she suggested that I might have to raise the rating of this fanfic up to 'R' instead of PG-13. Honestly I don't think it's that bad, but do tell me what you think, because worse things will happen in this fic.

  
  


Shadi: Violence....WHOOT!!!! *dances* 

  
  


O.o;;; Right then.... Oh and thank you to all the reviewers :P I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

  
  


Shadi: And for all our sakes please remember that Red Prophet does not own Yugioh, or any ties to it!

  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


"Yes the seven indeed," Shadi continued in his thick middle-eastern accent, "Desperate times call for desperate measures, and I'm afraid these desperate times are upon us."

  
  


"What do you mean desperate?" Mau questioned, pulling away from Yami's grip and striding over to Shadi, "Everything is perfectly fine! Isn't it Yami?"

  
  


To her question, only a sudden silence greeted Mau.

  
  


"Isn't it?" Mau repeated, her voice wavering.

  
  


Yami sighed heavily, his harsh crimson eyes softened, "No...Right now I think....I think we should listen to what this Shadi has to say." Yami finished.

  
  


"Ancient magic has arisen once again, and I fear that it might lead to the ruin of us all, yes indeed it might," Shadi said, an odd half smile on his face.

  


"Then surely you must know a way to defeat this magic?" Yami countered, narrowing his eyes. His mind automatically raced to the seven items.

  
  


"HA!" Shadi exclaimed loudly, causing Mau to back away from him, "How can I tell you how to defeat the magic when you possess it yourselves?" and spread an annoyed look on his face, as if he expected more of Yami and Mau. "The only way I can help you is to tell you about the magic itself, although do to the Supreme I have a limit to what I can share with you right now."

  
  


"The Supreme?" Mau said, stifling laughter, "Gods you must be insane! There's no such thing as magic!"

  
  


At this point Mau was very skeptical about Shadi, everything about him seemed odd, and out of place. He wore a long flowing robe that seemed to large for his tall thin frame, and a large turban sat upon his head, sagging enough to almost completely cover his blue eyes. Large circular golden earrings hung down, and rested against the side of Shadi's face, completing his attire. 

  
  


To Mau, he didn't exactly y seem like the most trustworthy person in the world.

  


"I do trust that you want to find out about the item's abilities, do you not?" Shadi asked, a sly grin crossed his face, it was as if Shadi could change from one emotion to another in no time flat.

  
  


Yami and Mau glanced at each other, and silently decided to let the man say what he had come to, he didn't look dangerous.

  
  


"Very well, share what you will." Yami's strong voice rang out.

  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"Thank you Otogi, you've been extremely helpful asset."

  
  


"Thank you Mr. Kaiba." Otogi said, and bowed to show his respect and allegiance toward Kaiba.

  


"But unfortunately for you, I simply cannot allow you to live." Kaiba said, his voice as thin as ice.

  
  


Kaiba fired his rifle.

  
  


The round caught Otogi below the right eye. A moment after the lead punctured the flesh and cracked the bone beneath the eye socket Otogi heard the sound of the gunshot and his eyes widened. He did not feel the impact of the bullet at all.

  
  


Kaiba stared at Otogi's staring eyes while the round lost its velocity tearing up through the skull. 

  
  


Otogi was dead, but his eyes remained wide open, still registering the sound of the gunshot in the closed damp room.

  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The night air was brisk and cold, Rei, Malik, and Bakura were now proceeding through the arid darkness.

  
  


"So that's what this little scam is all about." Rei said laughing, "It's most interesting, I'd be glad to help!"

  
  


"Pfft." Bakura said rolling his eyes, he had long since made the decision that he didn't like Rei, and now she was beginning to get on his nerves.

  
  


"It's really a shame that the Otogi guy had to leave, he's going to miss a lot." Rei said pausing for a moment to take in a deep breath of air, "I mean he left so suddenly and all." Rei finished letting her voice trail off.

  
  


"He's been acting strangely all day, I wonder what's gotten in to him, he never really gets riled up." Malik commented.

  
  


"Eh...just forget about it." Bakura said, wanting to change the subject, and transferred his 

gaze to the empty street.

  


"Right then...Anyway we are going to have to pay a visit to a friend of mine to get a few things that we'll be needing."

  
  


"And these few things would be?" Malik asked.

  
  


"Ah you know, the usual artillery, grenades, throwing knives and stars, revolvers, machine guns, a couple of Katanas for style, mebbe even a glaive or two."

  
  


"Sure..." Malik said in agreement.

  
  


"What?," Rei said, "we'll be needing guns...lots of guns... But never mind that! Do you have some sort of transportation? I've just got my ride, which is only fit for two."

  
  


Malik sighed and pulled his cell phone from his coat pocket, "I'll get a car over in a few minutes."

________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"What is it that you want from me Kaiba? Tell me quickly, I haven't the time to waste on Tourniquet scum like you!" Mariku said in a low menacing voice, and spat on the ground by Kaiba's feet.

  
  


"Oh no need to be hostile Mariku," Kaiba said, sensing the anger and annoyance that layered Mariku's voice, "I have a proposition that could prove to be most interesting."

  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Shadi: Grrr...you made me act...uhhh...well scary...

  
  


You are scary...very VERY scary....

  


Shadi: Am not!!!!

  
  


Ah well...now please push the little purple button at the bottom of the screen and review :P Oh and btw....Otogi can be exposed as a spy...even if he is dead... Tee hee *laughs*

  
  
  
  



	4. The Proposition

A/N: Finally the forth chapter is done *anime falls* I think this was the one that was hardest to write so far, I kept on changing everything over and over and over...

  
  


Shadi: Pfft..I could have done a better job!

  
  


-.-''' Shut up Shadi, no one likes you.

  
  


Shadi: .......As I have said three times over, Red Prophet does not own Yugioh, and if you think she does...well then buddy you have serious mental issues!

  


________________________________________________________________________

  


"A proposition?" Mariku mocked, "What could you possibly want to offer me?"

  
  


"A way to take Yami down in one blow."

  
  


To this Mariku raised a brow, "Go on." he stated simply.

  
  


"I know you've been wanting to destroy Yami for the longest, but let me tell you this: Just snatching the seven from his grasp would only be a small blow."

  
  


"What?" Mariku said, taken aback, "Every room in this room in this building is sound proof, there are guards everywhere. To enter any one room, you need voice verification and a password. No one could have gotten inside without my immediate notification Kaiba"

  
  


"Otogi was quite helpful, very eager to help me too."

  
  


Mariku's mind raced, he knew what Kaiba said had to be true. Otogi must have betrayed him, there was no other way.

  
  


"Tell me Kaiba," Mariku began, taking a moment to pause, "why are you doing this? There must be something for you to gain from all of this."  


  


Kaiba said nothing, just stared at Mariku, as if daring him to continue.

  
  


"I think you want to help me kill of Yami, so I'd be the one at blame for his death. And you could just skip off and take control of the Tourniquet. How stupid do you think I am Kaiba?" 

  
  


"I could kill you right now Mariku, it wouldn't be at all hard." Kaiba said through clenched teeth.

  
  


Mariku could sense Kaiba's anger, it was hot. Which of course was bad. Mariku's anger was cold, so he could use it. But Kaiba's would use him.

  
  


"Oh really? When will you learn that resolving to threats that you don't have the power to back up is considered subordinate?"

  
  


"Consider this a warning Mariku, step across my path again, and I will kill you, this is no threat." Kaiba said standing up, and began walking towards the door, "I will not resolve to tell Yami about you're little, 'scheme', for I think I can profit from it myself." and with that he opened the door, and was escorted out of the building the guard who was waiting for him to exit.

  
  


Mariku rolled his eyes, and stood up, when he noticed a small drop of red liquid splatter against the polished sheen of his desk.

  
  


He looked upward, "Betrayal is a sin Otogi. And the payment for a sin is death."

  
  


Otogi was strapped prostrate onto the ceiling, his face mutilated beyond recognition. But Mariku identified him by the lone dice earring that hung from his right ear.

  
  


After a moment of thought he decided on going to the computer room, he had to have a word with Bonzo about the security system

  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"What's so great about a millennia old whatzit?" Mau asked, her gray eyes no less wondering.

  
  


"Maybe you should hold your tongue and listen to what I have to say before you ask anymore questions my dear." Shadi snapped.

  
  


The trio was now in a secluded storage room, standing over a table which had the seven items placed upon it.

  
  


"Each item has a special ability you see, for example, the keeper of the Millennium Rod would have the power to control a person's body, and mind if used correctly." Shadi said, as he lifted the artifact up from the table.

  
  


"Can anyone use the power of a Millennium Item?" Yami thought out loud.

  
  


"No, only a chosen one can. That is also why I am here, to see if you are worthy keepers of the Millennium Items. It's actually very simple, if you are able to use the item without your mind descending into chaos and madness, you're worthy of it."

  
  


"And if we refuse to go through with this testing?" Yami asked.

  
  


"Then the world will come to a end." Shadi said shrugging, "It's your choice, if there is no one to stop the great evil that is approaching, so be it." Shadi then pulled out a package from the folds of his robe, and gingerly unwrapped it. "Of course sometimes even the ancients could have foreseen things the wrong way, so maybe the only destruction that will come forth, will be the ruin of Japan."

  


Mau's eyes darted toward the object that was in Shadi's grasp. It was similar to the other items that lay upon the table, and something about it....was familiar. "May I ask, what is that object you're holding?"

  
  


"Proof that the ancients could not completely foresee what was going to happen in the future. This is the eighth Millennium Item, the Millennium Armguard. It has the power to despell all of the other item's powers. Mau, is the item you're to be tested for, are you willing to put it on?"

  
  


Mau glanced toward Yami, who nodded in approval, "Yes." she answered, and Shadi placed the Armguard on Mau.

  


Instantly the entire room filled with a blinding light.

  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  


A/N: Ehhh...I'll just stop typing here ^^;;; I have to rethink out what happens next.

  
  


Shadi: Goody...

  



End file.
